The Epic Penguins: Fiery and Noles EPF Days
by cloud4156
Summary: One day Noles woke up to find himself in an igloo not knowing where or who he is and has to rely on Fiery and the others to guide him to all the clue to find out his real mission and what he needs to do.
1. There is a Afro wearing girl in my igloo

WE DO NOT CLUB PENGUIN

The epic penguins: Noles and Fiery's epic beginning!

Why is there an Afro wearing girl in my house?

**Noles**

"Owww my aching flippers" said the stunned Noles. Waking up to find out he had no clue what he was doing here. "Dude you ok man?" ask the tall yet shorter than he was penguin with a bushy Afro and a some what medium-lower than average voice. "Umm Hi miss umm sorry about your house and me being here" said Noles in a high pitch nervous voice. "Dude first off IM NOT A GIRL. Second off this is our house." Said the guy (Still not sure if a girl or not) in the Afro. "Noles snap out of it man we got to get ready for work" said the Afro Dude. "Wait did you say my name is Noles?" said Noles in a shocked tone. "Yes my buddy and me of course is your special one of a kind FIERY!" "Well that's great dude err Fiery and what's up with the retro 80's look?" said the Noles. "So hows my homie G shizzle pop D sugar cookie" said Fiery. "Well how am I? Im great except I have no clue who, what, or why I'm here. "Awww Noles you are never stopping the jokes I wish I could be more like you." Said the idoling Fiery. " I don't seem funny" "Lets get to work I guess."

"Wait were do we work." Said Noles in confusion of what he said. "Why we work at Hotel Calipenguin" said Fiery with a smirk on his face. "Ok then lets go" "No man you look hideous man look at your self" said Fiery with a sick expression on his face. This was the first time Noles got to look at himself. He was tall, Hansome, red hair, looked awesome basically. He was covered in burn marks like he had been in a fire. "Fire e or Tiery or what ever what did I look like when I first came here?" BOOOOM came a noise from the kitchen Noles guessed that's what it was. " Umm who is that?" "Goth started pranking me remember? She just straight out hates me and you so she thinks this is a good way to so called EXPRESS IT" said Fiery in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Wait whos Goth? Is she gothic?" "Umm pretty sure dude her name is GOTH" "Good guess man" said Noles in a stupid feeling way. "WHO IS THAT AND WHY IS HE TIED UP?" Said Noles in scared way. "That's Bingo. Goth's boyfriend hehe its my get back joke" " "A joke? Cant you... You know GET FREEAKING ARRESTED FOR KIDNAPPING?" "Yeah maybe but won't it be funny when I see the look on her face" "Fiery I see why you and me are buddys my sycotic friend" "Why think you my burned to a crisp friend" "Oh yeah im burned" "Well im gonna go hit the shower man you go do what a Fiery does"

**Fiery**

"Well hi everyone this is my time to tell you whats up" Well first off we all know Goth is so easily pranked. Also remember NOLES IS MY HOMIE G SHIZZLEPOP D SUGAR COOKIE AND NOBODY ELSES. Well while Noles in the shower Ill tell you the some of it. Well like all Fierys I was off to win the heart of my girl Milk. Well anyway we met up at the Coffee Shop. "Hey Milk" said Fiery in a nervous quiver. "O hey Fiery how did you know I was here" "O I was just walking around, not stalking you. Then I wanted to get a coffee, not stalking." "Oh thats good" said Milk with a confused look. "O hey Kat how you doing didnt see you there" "Yeah nobody usually does" "Ok then Noles is back at the igloo so you can go there and see him I guess." " YAY, Nolesy!" Kat expressed her love and passion for Noles. " I thought you broke up with him?" I asked curiously. "Oh yeah! I was just joshing you that's all haha..." Kat replied nervously. "OK, you keep thinking that..." I replied. I looked at my watch. "CRAP I'M LATE FOR WORK!" I screamed getting all the attention in the coffee shop. I scurried back to work forgetting that I had to pick up Noles from the igloo.

"FIERY YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" Screamed Yogi at the top of his lungs. "I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TALKING TO SOME FRIENDS!" I replied with fear. " By the way..." he asked. "Wheres Noles?" "CRAP I FORGOT TO PICK HIM UP GAHH IM REAL SCREWED TODAY!" I said to myself. " Any other reasons?" he asked. "Well he kinda has amnesia..." I replied "Well you go take care of him alright? I cant have workers that dont know anything about the hotel" said Yogi trying to sound as generous as possible. "REALLY?" my eyes gleamed with happiness. " Yeah, sure, whatever..." he said. I darted out the door straight to our igloo.

**Noles**

"Ahhh so soothing almost makes me forget to know nothing" said Noles walking out of his shower. "Hey Nolesy..." said Kat walking into the bathroom. "Umm STRANGER FREKING DANGER" "Hey Nolesy wanna go and have a date errr i mean FUN DAY YEAH A FUN DAY!" "Umm do i know you?" ""Yeah your acting like we were never together Nolesy!""We were together?" "Yeah cutie of course""Well I'm gonna listen to some music now..." I replied suspiciously. I took out my mp3 player and earphones. "It's gonna be a surfin' summer, it's gonna be surfin' summer." I sang to myself. Then there was a bang on the door. "Yeah man?" "How's the couple doing right now?" Then the romm suddenly started getting warmer with how much me and Kat were blusing." "Hey dude what's up?" I said to Fiery.

"Well the boss doesnt want us in until you remember anything" Fiery told Me. "Tee hee Nolesy will get to spend more time with me!" said Kat with an exciting thrill. "Umm sure I guess if we were together" "YAY Nolesy wants to spend time with me!" said Kat with a high pitch screech!

And that day ended with a phone ringing...


	2. The Phone Call

We don't own Club Penguin or any other products in this story… BESIDES OUR PENGUINS.

Chapter 2: The phone call…

**Fiery**

"I guess I get to start this chapter….great."

"Hello?" Noles answered his phone while Kat was trying to kiss him. "Hello agent N246…" a dark voice replied. "Uhh sorry bro, I think you got the wrong number…" He replied not even knowing what just happened. "It's me, G, your boss!" he replied in a very nerdy voice. "OK "G" I'll call you later I guess…" He hung up in great confusion. Out of nowhere Kat started making out with him while Noles was trying to push her off. "RAPE RAPE RAPE RAPE GET OFF OF ME FIERY HELP ME MAN AHHHHHHH!" Noles screamed as I left those two alone in my igloo thinking they're a happy couple.

I looked on my Milk tracker and I saw that she was in the coffee shop. It's time to win her heart over! As I entered the coffee shop nervously Milk said "Oh hey Fiery what's up?" she asked. "Oh nothin' I just thought I would visit you, NOT STALKING YOU, just visiting and getting some coffee. But yeah… anyway what's up besides the roof and sky" I asked nervously. "Not much" she giggled. " Same here but I got a weird call from a guy in a deep voice he said "Hello agent F619" or something like that." I replied quite nervously getting used to talking to her. "Yeah I got one like that too but he said "agent Mshake"." She replied. "I gotta find out what's happening. Bye Milk!" I said while running out the door.

**Noles**

"Kat Kat Kat" "Yes Nolesy, Teehee." "Do you mind NOT RAPING ME PLEASE?" Said Noles in a scared way. "That's not raping you… yet hehe." "Umm FIERY HELP ME PLEASE!" Said Noles freaking out. "How about I let you two get down to business." Fiery left the igloo as Kat was raping me."GET OFF OF ME!" "Nope, I have to show you my passion for you." Kat said as she took off her shoes. Then she took out a taco from Penguin Bell. "Here you go Nolesy tee hee" "Umm thanks I guess." "Now after we eat we can get down to business I'll make the bed." "Wait were cleaning my igloo?" "OFCOURSE".

**Fiery**

I'm back! Ok let's start this~

I pretended I didn't know what was happening, but I knew exactly what was happening. I was with Noles when we were assigned the mission by our instructor. We had to kill somebody. I wish we didn't have to knock Noles out so he would forget everything. He just kept on trying to kill that penguin but he was noticed so much we used the amnesia ray too. Anyways let's get back to the story. As I entered the EPF building (AKA the sports shop) the robot scanned my d.n.a. I was gonna pick up Noles but yeah you know what happened on his POV… The scanner asked for a hair sample so I took out a piece of my hair like it wanted me to. G greeted me with surprise that Noles wasn't by my side. "Hello Fiery" he greeted. I punched G in the beak. "WHY DID YOU USE THE AMNESIA RAY ON NOLES" I yelled. I heard sudden gossip about the famous agent. "I don't have a clue what you are talking about!" he replied rubbing off the pain on his beak. "What? I was right there trying to stop you! And I can't tell him the mission because it would bring much attention and we would be fired! NO MATTER WHERE WE ARE." I replied. "Oh no, he used his morph ability to make Noles forget everything" G replied typing up information on the super computer about the enemy 10 times worse than Herbert. Your relieved of your duties today agent Fiery. I'll get as much information as I can about-" BOOOOOOM. He was interrupted by our man enemy….

WHICH WILL NOT BE MENTIONED IN THIS PART :D

Next up, Chapter 3: Shadow


End file.
